


Ludovicum XIV

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Newt Scamander, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 新年好新年好，Mia提前祝大家新年好！新的一年恭贺大家万事如意，心想事实，喜欢的cp会有老师一直给你们产粮XD





	Ludovicum XIV

**Author's Note:**

> 新年好新年好，Mia提前祝大家新年好！  
> 新的一年恭贺大家万事如意，心想事实，喜欢的cp会有老师一直给你们产粮XD

“The—Theseus……！”狭小的空间里传来了夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，Theseus俯下身一手捧着Newt的面颊，因为情欲渲染成晕红的面颊贴着稍许的热度，他亲吻面前omega的鬓角，用嘴唇轻轻的触摸着他松软的头发；他的动作如此的轻柔，就像是对待一尊易碎精致的物品。可是他身下的动作并不是如此，另外一只手几乎是圈住omega细瘦的腰肢，狠狠地操入他的身躯之内让其发出更多破碎却又高昂的喘息，同时感受着Newt体内的炙热以及湿润。

Newt的手几乎是狠狠地扯着Theseus那精美的黑衬衫，几乎是要将其给揪扯到变形，如果不出所料的话这件衣服较难以用魔法很好的恢复；那里算是他小小宣泄自身过满的情欲。由Theseus赐予给他那灭顶的快感使其几乎是控制不住自己抽搐的本能，尤其是大腿内侧，他想要往上爬去逃开这强大的枷锁，可是却又被再次的扯回到原位。

大腿内侧粉红而又敏感，摩擦到发疼的同时却又带来细微的病态电流感。Theseus有的时候会用自己的手轻轻地描绘着上面绯红的肌理条纹，或者是抽出柱身之后将其抬起放在自己的面前，伸出舌头细微的舔弄；他当然知道这名omega会对此做出什么反应，他喜欢看到Newt红着眼睛湿漉漉的望着他，那松软的头发摊开在米白色的床单上面，这让他看起来有种飘然的美感；紧接着再用一个深顶将其那即将出口的抱怨亦或是求饶撞碎，只剩下韵味悠长的呻吟。

omega挺着腰，隐约之间能看到他的肋骨，在他外出离开alpha的这几天他并没有好好地休息过，每天都在奔波或者是被突如其来的任务加在身上。回来之后这几个星期内Newt似乎长了点肉，现在摸起来的手感变得不错。

他胸前的两点上面还沾着来自alpha的唾液，在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着淫糜暧昧的色彩，被口舌蹂躏到充血红肿的两点随着操弄的频率以及节奏轻微晃动着。Theseus伸出手一把抓住了Newt胸前的软肉，手指和中指之间故意卡着其中的一点，用带有茧子的手鲁莽的搓捏着，他比任何人都知道自己的弟弟喜欢这种颇为粗暴的对待。

之前Newt的胸部因为假孕而起了不小的反应，尤其是身体的变化是最为明显的。Theseus记得非常清楚那胀大胸部的手感，本来Newt的胸部就不如那些女性omega那般发育的十分饱满，男性omega用于哺乳后代的胸部更像是青涩的果子，并不多汁也不烂熟，但是却有独特一番特殊的韵味，酸涩的背后带来的甘甜是淡然以及记忆深刻的。他曾经询问过他的弟弟，他曾经在外面酒馆听说很多人的胸其实是被揉大的，这些事情可以发生在Artemis的身上吗？得到的就是Newt一本厚重的书籍朝脸上砸去作为应答。

在那段日子里Newt不得不穿上顺滑和简约的衣服，尽量减少自己的外出——虽然他大多数时间都是呆在自己的箱子下面。即便是如此他那敏感的两点还是会因为衣物的摩擦而分泌出半白色的液体，黏糊的粘在他的衣物上面，给他那甘甜淡然的信息素沾染上一层浓浓的奶味，俨然就像是一位mommy。在那被假孕骚扰的日子里，连神奇动物们都热切的贴在他的身上。

原本Newt并不太好意思告诉给Theseus，他那羞耻心以及难以启齿的柔弱总是让他对他的兄长有些惧怕。这所有的一切当然都躲不过他alpha的观察，每个早上更换衣物去魔法部上班之前，他都会在落地的着衣镜面前搂住自己的omega，仔细端详着他所有一切的变化——他身上由自己啃咬以及吮吸留下来的发红印子，亦或是因为力度过大而变得有些发青的部位，所以这明显变化的胸部怎么会逃脱的过Theseus的注意。

依旧是在这个狭小的房间，这张有些宽大的床上，Theseus主动帮其吮吸掉胸前不断分泌出来的汁液。Newt曾经想要推却拒绝过自己的兄长，因为这种做法的确太过于诡异，他以一种mommy的身份来哺育自己的兄长，哺乳的姿势让他难免会想到其他生物的习性。

在他被Theseus发现之前，他曾经躲在厕所或者是空间阴影里将挤按着自己的胸部，尝试着将这些没有任何用途的液体从自己的身体内全部带出，他们并没有孕育过什么孩子——虽然并不排除以后会有这种可能。世界上也只有Newt的兄长，Theseus Scamander知道那些汁液品尝起来的味道是如何。

可以说，它们并不如同外面商贩贩卖的奶粉冲出来的那般浓郁香甜，它们更像是一种微然甘甜的半透明液体；Newt躺在床上，他的脑袋还枕在Theseus的手臂之上，每次都是这样，几乎要被他的兄长给死死的搂在怀里。一边的乳头被Theseus给含在嘴里，粗糙的舌苔时不时扫过挺立的面，牙齿把握好恰当的力度上下碾磨着这颗小点，宛若一个饿坏了的孩子一般吮吸着胸部。在其不断地刺激之下，从那个隐秘的小口里漫出更多的乳汁，Theseus将其依稀给吮吸舔弄干净，故意发出渍渍的水声，抬眼瞄望，果不其然Newt面部上那些可爱的雀斑被粉红给簇拥，并且撞上眼神的下一秒慌张的将脑袋别了过去。

来自Theseus的怀抱和亲吻似乎永远都不会够一般，Newt对外说的一点都不假，他的哥哥的确是一个“Hugger”，但是似乎主体并没有表达清楚，因为这所有的一切只会全都毫无保留的印在Newt的身上。鲜少有傲罗看到过Theseus露出那般柔情的笑容，更鲜少有傲罗能感知到所谓的“拥抱”。他们更多看到的是一个雷厉风行，做事干净利落，有的时候甚至是血腥残忍的Theseus Scamander，他可是大名鼎鼎的“战争英雄”——几乎是难以想象这名优秀的傲罗会像是一只大型变异抱抱怪一样黏在自己的弟弟身上。

Theseus从来都不会拒绝自己弟弟的任何一个要求，过度的宠溺却没有让Newt变得骄纵亦或是有恃无恐，几乎没有人知道他们这种悖论而又不伦的情感关系。在两人都空闲的时候，大多数时间内他会很热衷于坐在后面的沙发椅上，一边看着半悬浮的书一边笑着，望着自己的弟弟坐在梳妆台面前涂抹着那殷红的口红。那些漂亮而又繁琐的服装摆挂在旁边，不是男子会着身的服装，一律女装。

他甚至会一时的兴趣盎然走上前去拿起桌子上的一只细长的眼线笔，捧住Newt的面部且熟练的帮其画上漂亮的线条，为那双透露出淡然忧郁的眼睛增加一些别样的韵味色彩。他手下的Artemis只会睁着一双水光粼粼的眼睛静静的望着他，最后Theseus会再一次印下一个亲吻，夺得是清淡的脂粉味，这是他唯一不会拒绝的脂粉相拥。

此时此刻在这张床上，Newt再一次紧紧的搂住了Theseus的脖颈，他的手要么揉乱了傲罗原本梳理的整齐的头发，亦或是用修剪整齐的指甲在其肩膀上报复性的刻画出一条又一条的血线；他贴在alpha的耳边发出低低碎碎的呻吟喘息，喷洒出来的热气不仅骚动着Theseus的耳根，更多的时候是不断触碰着他内心深处那一块柔和的地方。漂亮而又细长的双腿紧紧的圈着Theseus的腰肢，随着他的动作而不断的变换着自己的节奏，想要跟上这位性爱主导者的节奏。

Theseus吮吸着啃咬着他肩头上的一颗痣，他的弟弟身上还有许多如这般可爱的地方，就像是一张美妙的藏宝地图一样；这一场疯狂而又激烈的性爱途中，除了咕啾的水声，肉体拍撞的声音还有深深浅浅的呻吟开外，还有金属与人体机体相贴相碰撞的声音。

Newt的脖颈上带着一个繁琐却又奢华的项圈，闪烁着金属黑色的漆光让omega看起来有种禁欲的味道，那有些夸张的十字架摆放在项圈的正中央，仔细观察的会发现那光滑的界面之隐约闪烁着用魔法契约刻印下来的，属于Theseus的标明。这个项圈乍一看颇有禁欲以及神圣的味道，但是此时此刻却给Newt带来了一种等待被征服扯下名为高洁圣坛的味道。

在与Theseus一起的时候，无论是对外处理官方的事物亦或是跟朋友亲戚吃饭，无论是二人独处亦或是Theseus将其带去晚会，大衣以及高领衣服之下Newt一直带着这个昂贵而又豪华的项圈。那些人好奇以及诡异的眼神会让Newt感觉到无地自容，虽然不想要去承认，他其实是有点享受这种病态的玩法。

面对着别人略带好奇的眼神，他会下意识的想要缩紧自己的脖颈，在餐桌之下Theseus捏紧的手总能给他很好的抚慰，不断传来的热度让其感到舒心。这些好奇的大量以及闲杂的嘴碎似乎是他不喜欢去宴会与所谓的“大人物”相见面的原因。

项圈很好的遮掩住了Theseus对他的标记，同时还是一种变相宣示主权的方式。这并不是Newt第一次佩戴项圈，他像是一只属于他兄长赡养的一只小兽，虽然他在研究神奇动物这一方面略有建树。床头的玻璃花瓶里永远摆放着一只玫瑰，路易十四，麻瓜培养出来的漂亮的品种。

Theseus似乎并不想在其身上倾注不会枯萎的魔法，他和Newt似乎更加喜欢看到它含苞待放，紧接着怒放盛开的最后逐渐的枯萎。时光的流逝是美好却又残忍的，夏日里的青柠撞杯还有冬天阴瞒的小雨，这些惺忪而又朦胧的美好似乎是他们都愿意去坚守和惋惜的。

Newt比Theseus小了整整八岁，这个巨大的年龄鸿沟似乎并不如外人所猜测的那般，给这对兄弟带来血色纠纷光彩，也没有沾染上黑白冷淡的疏远。在小的时候，Theseus就十分喜欢自己的弟弟，他不知道为什么，没有任何的原因的他就是喜欢他。

在上完课的刹那他会回到摇篮的旁边，静静地待在旁边望着这名小小的肉团。每次待到Newt哇哇大哭的时候，他会让Newt抓住自己的食指并且将其抱起来，这一招很实用。对兄长的依赖感似乎是从现在培养起来的，在之后很长的一段时间内，Newt都喜欢握住自己兄长的食指睡觉，直到他们开始分房分床睡。

Newt在小的时候比较多病，并且他可以说是有些古怪，很多人都不愿意相信这个头发有些姜黄色的男孩是Theseus的弟弟。当他听到身边有人嘲笑或者是欺负他的Artemis的时候，大多数的时候他会保持着一个淡然的微笑，似乎是没有注意到他们的话语一般。但是在没人发现的黑暗阴影处，他会拿出自己的魔杖对那些多嘴的家伙一点颜色看看。

就像是一种与生俱来的义务一般，他一直想要保护自己的弟弟，当时的他还天真的认为自己只是出于亲情的想要让自己的Artemis不受到外人的伤害；可是随着时间的流逝以及成长经历的增加，他逐渐的发现自己不过是强大占有欲俯身的躯壳罢了。他看着自己手心的纹路，上面复杂曲折的线条似乎就是他内心可怕的梦魇，一条又一条的将其缠住，没有任何的办法脱身。可是最后他又莫名的释然了，面对Newt他似乎并不介意自己做占有欲的傀儡。

每个人都有不为人知的阴暗面，没有一个人生下来到最后离去身上是一尘不染，干干净净的。对外光鲜而又傲然的Theseus也是如此，等到Newt上学之后，那些乱七八糟的事情变得更多了，尤其是等到Newt退学的刹那，平日将其当做“怪胎”的人瞬间喧嚣起来，他们大肆的嘲笑着这个瘦弱的，走路喜欢低着脑袋的男孩。不过Theseus可以说自己并不介意去处理这些事情；在这期间，他所做的一切Leta是知道的，甚至他也知道这个在学院里被众人嘲笑的女孩也曾经做过什么。

黑暗面的相遇让他们知道他们两人其实可以说是一条线上的蚂蚱，心照不宣的默契。

他所做的一切兴许他的弟弟感知到了，兴许没有，不过这些已经不重要了。那些小小的惩罚把戏永远都比不上残忍的杀害，他有的时候其实在为自己是首席傲罗而感到窃喜，因为身为傲罗有个好处就是，他可以借助某个名义对那些名单上的小家伙进行一些不为道的“处理”，对于那些对Newt心图不轨的家伙Theseus几乎是不会放过。

他曾经想要Newt来到他管理的魔法部门下工作，只是更好的想要“监管”自己的弟弟；不过当他知道自己的弟弟十分厌恶办公桌之后，他也并不强求Newt，因为经验丰富的猎手清楚地明白，有的时候适当的放手是下次更好的捕获；让猎物觉得自己有喘息的机会而稍微放松自己的警惕防备，下一次再次致命打击的话就容易得多。

魔杖上沾染着与日俱增的占有以及无限放大的占有，他用天赋的魔法做着不为人道的血腥事情，手上永远洗不掉的暗红色鲜血，只有在他的瞳眸视野下宛若骄阳一般刺眼，就像是那朵漂亮的路易十四。有次Newt正面的询问过这件事，可怕的是Theseus并没有感觉到意外，似乎这个都是他计划之中的事情。他只是微笑着撑着自己的下巴，望着Newt什么话都没有说。他弟弟那怜悯而又柔软的心虽然不能理解兄长为他所做的这些，但是最后却也只是微皱着眉头扯出一个想要其放心的笑容。

家族之间肯定是有所谓的联姻，还有的纯血巫师家族为了保持自身血统的纯粹性，他们会选择近亲通婚；即便是再快速发展的工业社会之下，被冲淡了不少，可是这种浓厚的传承色彩从来就没有消淡过。在Newt只有八岁的时候，Theseus分化成了一名alpha。

他学的了不少关于属性之间生理的事情，他也知道了隔壁有些家族为了该死的血统纯粹性依旧选择近亲通婚；他不知道自己的家族是否会允许自己这么做，后面他假装像是不经意在餐桌上提到这点，得到的结论就是起码Newt得是一个omega，这才有可能。

这不像是一个概率陈述句，对于Theseus而言就像是一个变相的肯定。

坐在他对面安静的吃着面前饭菜的Newt听到自己名字的同时，抬头望向了自己的兄长，眨了眨眼的同时歪了下自己的脑袋，对于Theseus而言，这个就像是对Theseus决定的某种肯定。

这像是冥冥之中注定的一切，那朵用血缘漫灌而放肆生长的花朵扎根发芽，不断地牵扯着两人走的更加的密切。

Theseus知道他们家族鲜少出现omega，虽然说很多人都认为Newt有很大的可能会分化成一个omega，但是Theseus却不敢去轻易的投下如此之大的赌注。内心的魔怔不断地在梦里向他展示，如果他的Artemis变成了一名beta之后会怎么样。他悄然的寻找阅读了不少关于引导性别转化的禁书，趁着Newt不注意的时候悄然的施加在他的身上。

似乎Newt以后得离开Theseus是他本人最不愿意面对的结果；Theseus很乐意教给Newt有关的魔法以及相关的知识，他们经常窝在家里最高楼层的小阁楼里。在那个不算小的空间里，刚开始只是瓶瓶罐罐的药剂还有各式各样的魔法书，后面逐渐出现了各种不同样式的神奇动物，到后面那里出现了一张床。

其实这所有的一切是一种变相的囚禁，Theseus知道这一切，他就像是一只恶龙独守着住在高塔之上的公主，可惜的是自己守着的并不是神话里那些漂亮的公主，而是自己的弟弟。在这个版本的童话里，没有任何的王子会出现，他们可能还没有出现在路上的时候就被恶龙以及女巫给开膛破肚。

他充分利用Newt性格上天生的弱点很好的掌控着他的弟弟——他明白Newt其实是真的不知道如何去拒绝自己的兄长。

其实Newt比Theseus更深的明白本身的所有缺陷，他知道Theseus到底想要做什么，也知道自己到底想要什么，他渴望的是自由还有无尽的冒险，可是他却没有办法推却Theseus的一步步试探以及靠近，反而让自己更加深陷其中，难以自拔。

Newt在14岁的时候第一次明白什么叫做嫉妒，这种感情他原本是不期待会来到自己的身上。现在Newt还记得那一天，其实是初雪落下微冷的日子，外面的枝头被细碎的雪给装饰的有稍许可怜的美，火苗噼里啪啦的吞噬着干燥的木头。他望着阁楼窗户上凝结的霜层，从下面的交谈声知道跟父母交好的家族来拜访，他从来都不太愿意下楼去跟这些人做表面的喧嚣以及交谈。

那天跟其他人进入到他家门的主角是一名漂亮的omega，她那如同麦穗一般漂亮的金色长发连Newt都没有办法移开自己的眼睛，她看起来贤惠又优雅，举止谈吐之间流露出来的魅力是外面的alpha恨不得得到的一切。他如同阴影一般在柜子后面悄然的走动，从父母和来访者们看似轻快却暗流涌动的聊天之中明白这是一次带有目的的交谊。

Theseus早就换上了得体的衣服坐在了当中，正对着拿着瓷杯细细品尝红茶的omega流出淡淡温暖的微笑。Newt当时按住了从自己的毛衣里钻出来想要拿走亮闪闪东西的Niffler，没有办法去否认Theseus和这名到访的omega是多么的般配，他们看起来是气质合一的一对，似乎是天生地造的完美配对。

那位坐在沙发上的alpha似乎是故意要这么展露，他在等待他的猎物上钩。他不知道自己这些漫长时日管教出来的弟弟是否会成熟到咬下他那看似险恶却又甜蜜的诱饵。果不其然，当他不在乎那名omega缠上自己的胳膊，并且带有暧昧性质的靠近自己的面庞的时候，那个躲在阴影里人影跳动了一下，紧接着快速的闪过。似乎能看到那双夹藏着彷徨忧郁的眼神透出不甘的情愿，随之而来的就是略微匆忙的上楼脚步声。惹得他的母亲不由得微皱眉头抿了口红茶，为自家次子的鲁莽行动而抱歉的笑了下。

Theseus认为自己有必要去监管自己的弟弟，而也许就是这些过于细腻的宠溺以及放纵会让Newt产生一种错觉，一种他自己都不愿意承认的错觉——他的兄长的好应该理所当然的只给自己。互相不断地试探和牵扯，让这病态的兄弟关系让他们两人心照不宣的走的越来越近。他们双方都不愿意牵扯在手腕上的那根猩红细线，他们小心翼翼的把握者尺寸，哪方过于用力的话只会让那纤长而又柔韧的线割出深深地伤口。

路易十四一次又一次的更换，殷红娇艳与枯萎发棕的交替不断暗示着时日的替换。Newt对这种小小的阁楼有种别样的迷恋，即便是当他上学的时候他也更喜欢窝在阁楼里处理他的瓶瓶罐罐。长期和Theseus待在家里的阁楼，以至于他现在看任何的阁楼都觉得那里似乎有名为Theseus的影子在暗处不断地游走徘徊。他的兄长偶尔会对其感觉到恼怒，Newt是个比较难以处理的，柔韧性很强的人，同时他和Theseus一样是一个很固执的人。两人曾经为了所谓的“自由权利”吵过好几次，但是最后这个问题还是以双方的妥协得到了很好的处理。

等到一枝崭新的，欲要绽放的路易十四孤零零插在花瓶里的时候，Newt已经16岁了，而Theseus也24岁了。Newt还没有历经分化，身边的人都是14岁左右分化出来，面对着别人的询问他一点都不着急，似乎早就心里有一个答案一般——无论他分化成什么，似乎都不太重要了。不是吗？

有天，原本在看书的Newt从桌子上面摔了下去，手脚突然的酸软无力让这位青年感到害怕，他随便抓着什么却不小心抓住了花瓶里的玫瑰。重物落地的声音还有玻璃破碎的清脆惹得下楼的Theseus赶忙回到了阁楼之上，他开门就看到了一个初次分化成omega的Artemis手里紧紧地抓着那一枝路易十四。殷红的花瓣有不少被他给扯落了，跌落在他的身边，还有几片落在了他的脖颈头发之上。

嗅到空气里弥漫着的信息素味道，路易十四的味道已经被属于Newt的信息素味道给压了下去，像是一个完美的衬托让其闻起来更加的脱俗而不黏腻。Newt下意识朝着他的兄长伸出手的时候发现自己整个人是不受控制的颤抖，热流不断地奔走到全身，开始腐蚀他的理智以及情感。

腹部燃烧起了不曾有过的欲火，口干舌燥的同时感觉到空虚难受，能清楚的感觉到自己身体发生的巨大变化，腺体处开始发烫，那些在学术上被称为子宫口处分泌出来的爱液正在他的体内产生，并且源源不断的往瘙痒的后穴奔涌而去。他一只手下意识的抚摸上了自己的腹部，他之前不曾想过在自己的血肉之躯下面隐藏着一个可以为alpha孕育后来的子宫。

他其实有预料到自己会分化成一个omega，在过去的几个星期内他莫名的过度迷恋以及依赖他的兄长，他感觉到Theseus身上有种令他感到舒心以及放心的味道，他曾经就在Theseus的身边听着他讲最近的重大魔法事件，嗅着他身上好闻的味道，在微醺的阳光下如同喝醉了一般眯着眼睛陷入昏睡。现在的Theseus变得忙碌了，回家的时间变得越来越少了；而Newt本人也因为逐渐成熟的心智而不好意思开口跟兄长袒露过多的心思，只能尽可能用各种蹩脚的理由来悄悄的呆在他的身边。

他们像是互相缠绕互相寄生的植物一般，紧紧地依附在一起。

他们也不知道到底发生了什么，就像是理所当然的事情一般，Theseus在那张对于一个人而言过于宽大的床上标记了自己初次分化成omega的弟弟。Newt的年龄对外而言还是一个未成年，他细胳膊细腿的，明显的比Theseus小了整整一圈，Theseus很好的把握住这所有的一切。

一个明白两个世界魔法的傲罗却公然的违背了法律，他几乎是粗鲁的标记了尚未历经情事的Artemis。Newt在男性omega体内身材算是比较削瘦，但是他在该有肉的地方从来都不会让Theseus失望；他可以一手托起Newt的臀部让他稳稳的落在自己的怀里，让其没有任何反抗的余力，同时感受着男孩捧着他的面部就像是野猫乱啃咬一般生涩的亲吻。

等到Theseus进入到Newt的体内的时候，可怜的小omega全身都颤抖起来，甚至有眼泪从眼眶滚落下来，即便是分泌了不少的粘液，可是依旧太疼了。稍微停留在雀斑的附近再次的滚落到下巴下面。Newt听从着他兄长贴在耳边的低声指导不断地放松着自己，Theseus也贴心的用手帮他的Artemis撸动着前端以更好地放松；紧致的甬道第一次接纳这种巨物让Newt感觉到自己全身都满涨，被alpha信息素给包围到头昏脑涨，只会窝在Theseus的体内细碎的啃咬着自己的手指发出一声又一声宛若梦呓一般的呢喃。

他结结实实的操入了Newt的生殖腔道里，并且在那里成了结。这名现在只有16岁的omega已经是属于他的omega了，他现在的行为要是放在原始的社会而言并没有什么太大好谴责的地方，但是即便是现在这个所谓的文明社会Theseus也没有太多的心思去理会那么多。

被标记的时候Newt的眼睫毛上沾染着泪珠，就像是微冷清晨上花瓣上停留的晶莹一般脆弱而又美丽，他被吻得红肿的嘴唇微微张开着，那段粉红的舌尖若隐若现，似乎在无声的邀请着Theseus的进一步亲吻以及攻略。

Theseus没有说任何一句话，在这次的性爱过程之中他们两人之间似乎并没有太多的交流，长久的生活让他们十分了解对方的每个动作背后的深刻含义。可当Theseus标记了他的弟弟并且俯身亲吻他的眼角的时候，Newt颤抖着支撑起自己疲惫的身躯一把搂住了Theseus，将自己的脑袋窝在其温暖的胸口处，听着那一声又一声平稳的心跳声轻声地，一遍又一遍地重复着Theseus的名字。

在那个瞬间，Theseus感觉内心某个地方似乎被打开了一般，奔涌出来的情愫让他分辨不出来其中的复杂味道，微妙的感觉让他感觉到充盈的同时感到倍加的仇恨以及空虚，他不由得加大了自己搂紧Newt的力度，在Artemis发出一声吃痛的惊呼的时候再次回神，抱歉一般亲吻着他肩膀上的深浅的痣。

他们开始偷偷摸摸地在阁楼上面做爱，他们一起度过了一个又一个绵长又黏糊的热潮期。有时候月亮爬上梢头，Theseus已经深深地陷入睡眠深处的时候，被他紧紧圈在怀里的Newt会醒来；月光通过未拉好的窗帘中间透射进来，他能看到自己瓶瓶罐罐还有期间饲养着的各种神奇动物。

坐起身来，活动了下自己酸痛的脖颈，像是走失了神志一般呆坐了一会，他扭头望着自己兄长漂亮的睡颜；月光亲吻上他高挺的鼻梁，浓密的眼睫毛也沾染上雪亮。即便是Theseus不想让他去危险的地方处理那些别人认为很恐怖的神奇动物，Newt还是暗暗下定决心偷偷去做。犹豫了一下，还是伸出手指将散落在Theseus面前的发丝给拨拢到后面，自己都不知道自己在这个时候露出来了一个舒心又温馨的笑容。

最后他还是被发现了，因为某个过程的差错让他受到了几乎致命的攻击。等到他全身是血和粉尘的传送回到家里的时候，把坐在沙发上带着金丝眼镜看报的Theseus吓坏了。他以为自己心爱的omega就要如此轻易的跟自己说再见；他一边强装着淡然和冷静一边慌乱的让别人治疗Newt，不过，在看着床上半昏迷的Newt的时候，Theseus知道自己其实是没有办法完全的掌控Newt人生的全部，就像是他的弟弟天生喜好自由，喜欢去研究别人不愿意涉足的区域一般。他冷着眼盯着面前半枯萎的路易十四，轻吻着微皱着眉头的Newt的面颊。

一种精神的掌握，让Theseus在这场情欲的搏斗之中永远占据着上风的优势；即便是Newt从美国纽约搞了那么大件事情回来之后，他看到Theseus依旧是躲闪着眼神，紧张的揪住自己的衣角。他知道Newt需要自己，他不再像是以往那般每个角落的观察以及掌握自己的弟弟，他反而是更为宽松的让Newt到处乱走——因为他知道Newt最后还是会听从自身内心的梦魇乖乖的回到自己的身边。

外表看起来的Newt也许并不如大家所想的那般单纯，当他褪去身上的衣物赤裸的站在Theseus的面前，他依旧温顺的像一只羔羊，可是是一只不听话的black sheep，他有别人所看不到的放浪媚样，别人所不知道属于omega才拥有的魅力。

不知道从什么时候开始他开始佩戴各式各样的项圈，似乎是Theseus先开的头。

他们已经更换和佩戴过不同款式的项圈，待到Newt扬起自己如同天鹅般漂亮脖颈的时候能看到贴身的项圈附在上面。性爱的时候扯住他的项圈绳索可以将其扯到Theseus的身边，在情事上面他喜欢疼痛也喜欢真实，他觉得这样他才能感觉到事态的真实性。他和Theseus的关系缥缈和不真实——如同那些可笑的神话亦或是预言书。

他的所有这些需求都很好的满足了alpha本能的嗜血施虐性，Theseus也用过魔杖施放出魔法抽在Newt的身上，在他敏感的部位挑着角度变化着力度抽打着，每次拍打到敏感部位附近的时候，Newt会像是打挺的鱼一般弹跳起来，却又因为Theseus手里链条的限制回到了原来的地方。

麻瓜所用的皮鞭他们也尝试过，事实上证明可能后者比魔法更加好用，挥舞皮鞭在Newt略微苍白的皮肤上抽下一条又一条的深红印记，听着他捂着自己的嘴亦或是咬着自己的手背，在Theseus的膝盖上半蜷缩着，抽搐着忍耐着这所有的一切。

金松色的软发随着他的动作微微抖动着，经常有不少散落在他的眼睛之上，隐约透露出水光的波澜，似乎下一鞭下去就能带出泪珠的滚落。领带绑住他的手让他可动的范围大大的缩小，其实如果Newt愿意的话，这种结对于他来说不过是小菜一碟。可是他并不会拒绝Theseus的一切，有的时候他的手腕处还会被领带给磨蹭出一片红，摸上去就会火辣辣的疼痛，到第二天会留下深深浅浅的印子。

他背上一条条鲜红伤痕就像是天使堕落而失去翅膀的印记，他的兄长在他小的时候就会针对Newt的错误进行不小的惩罚——当他再一次从伤情中康复之后，恰好缝上了热潮期。对自己alpha的渴望让他迫切的想要用发抖的手指脱掉Theseus身上整齐而又昂贵的西装，但是Theseus只是冷眼抓住他的手腕细细的亲吻，并没有给Newt他想要的一切。

这种冷漠而又高傲的眼神Newt曾经在魔法部看Theseus上班的时候遇见过，现在在这种高压不留感情的冷色视线里他觉得自己像是红灯区最为不堪的婊子，流着水等待着一位alpha的幸临。他知道自己做错了什么，眼神像是不经意间飘到Theseus的面部之后再一次的飘开了，他咬着自己的下嘴唇想说什么但是最后却没有说得出口。

一个巴掌狠狠地拍在了他的臀部上面，让Newt倒吸了一口冷气，声音很大但是实质性的痛楚并不多，比起肉体上的蹂躏惩罚，Newt认为这更像是对他最后羞耻心防线的攻打以及羞耻底线的破坏。他捂着自己的嘴不让alpha知道自己因为这些惩罚而起反应了。

现在这所有的一切看起来就像是小的时候他们两个趴在外墙看着麻瓜父母揍他们的子女一般，他现在感觉自己就像是那个调皮的孩子被威严的父亲给抽打，Theseus的手下的一次比一次更为严厉，在其中一次拍下的刹那Newt来不及捂住自己的嘴巴，发出了一声哭腔，因为这实在是太疼了。

他发出了一声哽咽，紧接着就是急剧的喘息声，想要挣扎开却又被一手给按了回去。他都成年了居然还要被兄长因为不听话而打屁股，更为可怕的是，Theseus依旧穿的一丝不苟，高领的衬衣笔直的贴在他的脖颈之上，擦得发亮的皮鞋还有藏蓝色的袜子，他一只手还带着该死的皮手套；而相比较自己就显得有些狼狈，他的裤子已经褪到了腿弯处，上身穿着毛呢的外套却被高高的撩起，这种奇妙却又诡异的感觉让Newt的大脑皮层居然感觉到兴奋。

明知道他的Artemis正在被热潮期所折磨，alpha依旧不为所动，不加收敛的alpha信息素如同浪潮一般簇拥着这名可怜兮兮的omega，抽打的途中有好几次还摸到了大腿的根部，酥麻的感觉让Newt发出一声仓促的惊呼，更多的液体涌向的身后；他的臀部被抽打的火辣辣的疼痛，若不是触摸到了Theseus高级布料裤子上晕染湿开的一部分，他似乎都没有意识到自己已经哭了；而他早就起了反应还摩擦着光滑的布料。他抹了下自己的眼睛，想要支撑起上半身却发现自己没有力气，低垂着眼睑闷闷的说道，“Th—Theseus，我对此感到，感到十分的抱歉，唔……”

“我觉得我是有必要纠正一下你对我的称呼。”Theseus的声音冷冷的从脑袋上传来，Newt当然知道他在暗示着自己什么，他咬了下手腕上绑着的领带，轻嗅上面属于Theseus的alpha信息素，这所有的一切都不能减缓他脸通红的速率。他踌躇了起来，热潮期的omega其实较为容易被他们的alpha所指使，空虚感不断的吞噬着他最后的尊严；过了好几秒Newt吞咽一口口水，颤颤巍巍的说道，“哥—哥哥……”

这种不断提醒他们两个之间悖论以及不伦关系的称呼Newt长大之后少说的出口的，但是并不代表它被完全的掩盖在过往的历史层叠之下；在对外介绍Theseus身份的时候，他也会称呼其为哥哥，但是更多的时候是在床上，在地毯上亦或是沙发上，被操的晕乎乎的他会发自本能的一种习惯——紧紧的搂住Theseus，贴在他的耳边亦或是啃咬着他的肩头，一次又一次的叫着哥哥，似乎这个称呼能给他带来抚慰一般。

得到的回应依旧是清脆的一巴掌，Newt突然好像明白了Theseus真正的意思，他感觉到热度燃烧着他的面庞，紧接着他就从趴着的姿势转变到了面对面坐在Theseus的面前，他都不敢去正眼直视自己的兄长，希望那些凌乱到面前的头发能遮拦住那些目光，给自己一个藏身之处；可惜的是，他自己却不能完全控制得住自己偷偷瞄看Theseus的冲动。

一只手贴在了有些疼痛的臀部上面，那是穿戴着皮手套的手，微冷的手面揉捏着发红的臀肉，感受着上面肉感的饱实感，而那根大拇指像是无意间擦过早已湿润的不行的后穴，惹得Newt的肩膀微微颤抖着；另外一只手则是轻柔的将那些汗湿粘黏在Newt面庞上的碎发给拨到了一边，露出了Artemis完整的绯红的面庞，“我希望我不用提醒你第二次，Artemis。我知道你能做到的，不是吗？那些神奇动物复杂的生活习性你都能记得一清二楚，更不用提所谓的称呼问题了是吗？”

Newt的内心还在摇摆，只看到Theseus探前一个身躯轻轻地啃咬了下他发红的鼻尖，就像是品尝甜美的樱桃一般，随即再一次的贴在了沙发椅上，“Artemis，告诉我你想要什么，如果你诚恳认错了，我会给你所想要的一切。”卑鄙，无耻，Newt咬着嘴唇内心默默的骂道，Theseus果然是首席傲罗，知道抓住别人的非常时机并且加以利用。胸口因为呼吸而稍大幅度的起伏着，他最后还是决定将所谓的自尊和羞耻给统统抛到了脑后，他的手抚摸在Theseus厚实的胸膛上，用自己都快要听不见的声音低声的恳求道，“Da-Daddy……”

“我听不见，Artemis，如果你想要恳求别人做一件事情，是不能用这种声调的。你知道吗？”Theseus带有玩味性质的说道，他的手已经从Newt的臀部一路顺着腰肢抚摸蜿蜒而上，同时带有浓烈意味的揉捏着，感受着面前的omega身体微微颤抖着。Newt瞪大了自己的眼睛，这种糟糕的床上情趣似乎也只有Theseus才能想得出来，他的确在Newt小的时候充当的角色似乎不仅仅局限在兄长这一个层面，但是却要对着自己的兄长喊出“Daddy”似乎还是过于的犯规，不过……一个哆嗦让他眯起了半边的眼睛，他再这么下去分泌出来的黏液就要把Theseus的裤子给弄湿了。

“Daddy，我对，唔，我对我自己的行为感到非常的抱歉。”Newt断断续续的说道，如果不是现在的双手被Theseus那条黑色的领带绑住的话，他十有八九早就一手捂住了自己的面部，“我想要……唔呃。”他的确还不能将那些下流的荤话说出口，平日Theseus喜欢将他深深的操入床垫里的时候，最喜欢贴在他的耳边低声说着能让Newt加快进入高潮进程的床上情话。他的话语用断断续续的语气词给打断了，内心做着最后的挣扎，一方面他的确很想要自己臀部下面那蓄势待发的大家伙把自己给操过去，却另一方面他又放不下自己最后尊严的防线去用“Daddy”的称呼去恳求自己的兄长这么做。

Theseus知道这个已经是Newt的极限了，他不着急去逼自己的omega做出现在他还没有准备好的事情；Newt就算是称呼他们的父亲也是庄严的，用名词所代替而不是这种性欲望浓烈的“Daddy”，这个单词从他那饱满的嘴唇里蹦出来的感觉是美妙的，背德越界带来的快感不是肉体的那般纯粹，这是一种精神上的，就像是一种毒药一般让人上瘾并且难以忘怀。

解开了Newt手上的领带，轻吻着Newt那双漂亮的眼睛；而Newt也回应着他，他甩了甩自己被绑了许久而有些酸麻的手，血液的回流的感觉让他感觉到自己触碰到Theseus有种虚渺的感觉。他熟练地解开了Theseus的皮带紧接着就是皮带，忙着应付着Theseus那些有些过于密集的亲吻，同时还得微微摆动着自己的腰肢让其更好的将上衣给脱落，露出通红的胸膛还有精瘦的腰肢；Theseus两根手指已经顺着边缘滑了进去，突如其来的传入让Newt腰部一软，要不是alpha扶住他，也许就有可能跌落在地毯上面。

Newt就像是现在一般接纳着比他年长八岁兄长对他的粗暴对待，他的双腿被大大的分开，完整的露出被分泌出来的爱液黏糊成一团的下身，以及那不断吐露出粘液的漂亮前端；他们就如同天造地和的一对，每次Theseus埋没在Newt的体内都如此想到，在Newt之前他曾经接触过别的omega，曾经听过她们那些看似甜蜜的抱怨说他的太大了让她们感觉到有点不舒服，可是对于Artemis而言似乎正是刚刚好。

现在他伸出手将他们之间交合处抽丝拉开的白线给勾了一条，再涂抹在附近的地方让其变得更加淫乱。只要他稍微用力一点他就能顶碰到Newt柔软的生殖腔口，会让后者发出一声甜腻的呻吟。这里是成结和生育孩子的地方，每次他带有稍许恶意的滑蹭顶弄，都会惹的omega想要并紧自己的双腿，可却又再一次被强硬的掰开到两边。

也许他们的确是时候得来一个孩子了？Theseus如此想到，Newt是一个非常适合做母亲的人选，无论是他的性格还是待人处事的方式。在他青春期刚刚走了不久的时候，曾经见过自己的弟弟对那些受伤害怕的小动物们低声自称过自己是“mommy”，看见过他温柔的手对待这所有一切的动物。

不知道为何，他那段日子里就像是那些刚刚陷入思春爱河的小屁孩一般，每天晚上都会梦到他稍微长开了的弟弟在自己的胯下喘息哭泣，咬着自己的下嘴唇闷闷的发出呻吟。第二天他还得面对被自己射的一塌糊涂的内裤还有alpha信息素过高的房间。那个时候Newt还没有分化成omega，可是他却有那么段时间不敢去贴近他的弟弟，生怕自己身上浓厚的信息素影响到他。

他们兴许这一次做爱的时候就应该付出行动，可是Theseus却犹豫了。他最后还是没有射入在Newt的体内，只是一如既往的射在了外面，浊白色的液体在新换的深色床单上显得格外的刺眼。上次去做检查的时候曾经听过相关的医师告知Theseus，Newt的体质比较容易受孕若是做爱的话还是注意点防备比较好。他并不不会强迫Newt做自己不愿意做的事情，包括孩子这方面，即便是他依旧很想要这么做。

Newt他有的时候真的猜不透他兄长的心思，有点时候他一个人坐在阴影附近，任由黑色的光影削刻处面庞上的硬朗以及不屈。他只能一手扶住那想要出来的护树罗锅慢慢的滑坐在他的旁边，靠在他的肩头上看着一本悬浮的古书。而过了不知道多久，Theseus会发出一声叹息然后一手搂过Newt，让他的Artemis更加贴近自己。每个人都有脆弱的一面，即便是对外威风凛凛的Theseus也是如此，Newt无言的顺从他动作的方向靠近兄长，任由后者微微闭上自己的眼睛感受着omega信息素带来的抚慰。

“我最近在想一件事情。Artemis。我觉得你也有想过。”Theseus淡淡的说出这句话，口吻轻巧的如同在谈论开玩笑今晚他们到底要吃什么比较好，护树罗锅还是Niffler那般，可是沉重的氛围让Newt感觉到不太自然，其实他的脑内已经闪过了无数的可能问题。

他们的确有很多问题需要一起商讨，例如说他们那缥缈而又虚假的未来。扭过脑袋的时候发现沐浴在昏黄灯光下面的路易十四微微低垂着脑袋，它鲜嫩的边缘已经开始泛棕，枯萎的预兆。不祥的预感笼罩在Newt的身上，现在魔法世界里风起云涌，谁都不知道日后到底会发生什么，谁会得到什么而谁又会去失去什么。他不曾奢望过自己是前者，但是却祈求过自己不是后者。

他抿住自己的嘴唇强装冷静的模样让Theseus都看到了，因为他能感觉到Newt的手微微的发凉。Theseus亲了亲他的后脑勺加紧了自己搂住omega的力度，他露出一个笑容说道，“不用想那么多，Artemis。你喜欢路易十四吗？”鼻梁蹭着耳根处，那里的头发搔弄的omega痒痒的，让他不由得露出了一个浅淡暂时放松的微笑。

“路易十四？就是麻瓜将其分类为所谓的蔷薇科的植物吗？噢，Theseus，如果我不喜欢的话我为什么会让这种植物一直出现在我们的床头花瓶里。”他感觉到这个问题有点多余的可笑，原本紧绷的神经瞬间就解开了，紧接着他就感觉到一双手从自己的衣服下摆处伸了进来，在小声嘟囔咒骂的同时将护树罗锅给送到了一个安全的地方。

至于Theseus那时候真的想要跟Newt说什么，要跟Newt讨论什么也许Newt本人永远都不会知道了。

这成为了Theseus Scamander留给Newt Scamander永远没有办法解开的谜题。错综复杂的生长在那脆弱的心脏上面，只要细微的牵扯到一部分就会带动全身上下的疼痛。这种苦果带来的疼痛是永远不会褪去的，会伴随着他永久的一生。

在下一次的大战他亲眼目睹着自己的兄长作为首席傲罗，义务旁顾的冲到了最前端最后牺牲在了战场上面。失去了许多的Newt似乎已经感觉不到什么名为失去，omega失去自己的alpha会历经撕心裂肺的痛楚。兴许是已经麻木了所有的感官，也兴许是自己将自己给埋在厚重的工作当中让他忘记了所有的一切。即便时候过去了很久似乎他还不太能承认这件事情，他似乎还能在阁楼的每一个物品反射的光影上看到他兄长的样子，在他们曾经待过的床上看到他们两人欢爱的模样。

Newt Scamander不再喜欢路易十四。

即便这些美丽的花朵很陪衬黑色的服装。

 

END


End file.
